Watermelons are Delicious
by Sousaku
Summary: Picnics are good. Watermelons on picnics are great. Watermelons on picnics with the person you love... well that's got to be delicious. Oneshot. KonoSetsu


Hey. It's been a while since I wrote. My apologies. I get sidetracked easily, and have a slight tendency to distract myself. I'm sure you all know the feeling right? So anyway, I was eating watermelons and this popped up into my mind. I hope you enjoy it. It's more lighthearted than my last oneshot.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, though I do wish I owned some more watermelons….

--

**Watermelons Are Delicious**

"Secchan!" Konoka called after the bell rang. She was very excited. Setsuna promised to go on a picnic with her that day, and she hadn't been able to sleep at all last night in anticipation. Of course, despite her lack of sleep, she still had a boundless amount of energy because, well, she's Konoka.

"Are you ready for our picnic?" She asked smiling happily.

"H-hai, Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied back. In truth, she had been very nervous about this day. A whole half of a day with Konoka!? The thought was enough to make her sweat bullets.

Konoka inwardly gushed on how cute Setsuna looked at that moment; all shy, and not even bothering to look her in the eye. It was so different from how she was acted before the visit to Kyoto. She was glad that she was the only one that could affect her that way. Outwardly though, she huffed and glared at Setsuna.

Setsuna was confused. Konoka was looking at her strangely, and not in a good way. She tried to think of things she could have done wrong within the last minute. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Ah! K-Kono-chan. Kannin na. I forgot." She bowed so formally that she should have just called her "Ojou-sama."

Konoka giggled. "You don't have to bow ya know."

"Uhn. Sorry." Setsuna straightened herself and smiled sheepishly.

Konoka grinned. Setsuna was finally loosening up a little, and she wasn't arguing with her on how "someone of my stature should not call someone like you so casually." Feh. What a bunch of B.S. Not that she could say that out loud. Everyone would have a fit, should she say anything past a rare "damn".

"Ja, if you're all packed up, LET'S GO!" She cried. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm and started to drag her out of the room while Setsuna was valiantly trying to grab her bag before they left it behind.

"Bye, Asuna! Bye Negi-kun!" Konoka yelled as she flew past them. Setsuna gave them both an awkward little wave before they both disappeared. Asuna and Negi both stared after them. Asuna sighed.

"Ahhh… it's so unfair how they make everything look so disgustingly adorable and we can't hate them for it."

"Yeah. But it's nice to see people like that. They're so rare nowadays." Negi smiled at her.

"Mm. But it doesn't make it any less unfair…" she grumbled. Negi just chuckled.

--

"Secchaann… hurry up!" Konoka shouted, a fair distance away from Setsuna.

"I-I'm coming!" Setsuna yelled back. They were headed toward a grassy hill that Konoka had deemed the "perfect place for picnics". It was a nice day out. There was a cool breeze that cooled them, and the sun was shining brightly, but it didn't make it unbearably hot. There were clouds that took shape of anything you imagined and provided shade in just the right places. Setsuna could already feel her muscles relaxing and her face forming a slight smile.

Konoka was carrying a fairly large basket, which Setsuna had raised an eyebrow at. _'Does she suspect I'm starving?'_ She had thought. Then she chalked it up to Konoka being excited.

Finally, Setsuna arrived at the top of the hill. Konoka had set down the basket, and was now unfolding a blanket to cover the soft, green grass. The spot she had chosen sat under a rather big tree, and Setsuna thought it looked like a good place to take a nap.

"Finally! Jeez, Secchan, you're so slow." Konoka tried to make an angry face… and failed miserably. Her face just didn't twist around like that.

"Kannin na… again. I was just admiring the scenery." She gestured to her surroundings.

Konoka smiled proudly. "It's beautiful right? I asked Ayaka for a good spot for picnics. She suggested this place. Funny how she knows all best places for dates, huh?"

"D-Date? K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna shouted, all red-faced and embarrassed. Konoka giggled.

"Well what else are you gonna call it?"

"But still…" Setsuna mumbled, her blush still tinting her cheeks. Konoka smiled and decided to spare Setsuna of the teasing.

"Well then, let's get started!" Konoka sat down reached for her basket. Then she looked up at Setsuna. "Secchan, sit!" Setsuna quickly sat down to obey her Ojou-sama's order.

Konoka took out several delicious-looking sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. Then she took out two cans of soda, a rather big bag of chips, and a pile of napkins. Followed by that was a few water bottles, in case they got thirsty and were sick of soda.

She gave a sandwich to Setsuna and took one for herself. They both unwrapped their respective lunches, muttered "Itadakimasu" and bit in.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Oishii…"

Konoka pouted. "You say that as if you expected it to be nasty."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I knew you were an excellent cook, but I never thought sandwiches could taste so good. Sorry if I insulted you. I really didn't mean to…" Konoka held up a hand to stop Setsuna's rant. There was a slight blush on her face.

"Relax Secchan. I was just kidding. I'm glad you think I cook well." She was smiling happily at the complement.

"Um, yeah." Setsuna stared at her sandwich with such a dark blush that you never would have thought her face was actually normally colored once upon a time.

They continued to eat, making small talk along the way. They were just happy to be in each other's company. When they were finished with their sandwiches and soda, and not to mention half of the chips, Konoka decided to bring out a surprise.

She stuck both arms into her basket and brought out… a whole watermelon. Setsuna gawked at the thing. No wonder the basket was so big!

"Ano… Kono-chan… are we going to eat the whole thing?" She didn't think she could stomach even half of the thing.

"Of course not. That would be silly!" Konoka then reached into the basket and pulled out some plastic wrap. "This way we can save the extra and share it with Asuna and Negi!"

"But you could have cut it in the dorms instead of bringing a whole one…" Setsuna was confused.

Konoka blushed lightly. "Well I really wanted you to show me your cool sword moves."

"But Yuunagi…" Setsuna started and looked at the said sword.

"Please, Secchan." Konoka pouted. "I just really want to see it without seeing demon blood splattering all over the place."

Setsuna couldn't resist Konoka when she pouted. She sighed. "Alright." Konoka clapped and smiled. She backed away so Setsuna would have enough room to work her magic on the fruit.

Setsuna placed the watermelon near her feet. Yuunagi was sheathed by her side, ready to go. Suddenly, she kicked up the watermelon fairly high into the sky, something only a highly trained person could do, and unsheathed her sword. She jumped up and with strikes too fast for the untrained or naked eye, she sliced the poor watermelon into thin slices. Landing back on the ground, she sheathed Yuunagi with closed eyes as the slices fell back to earth, landing neatly onto the blanket.

Konoka "oohed" and applauded for her while Setsuna bowed.

"That was amazing Secchan!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm.

"Th-thank you." Setsuna looked the other way.

"Now let's eat!" Konoka said as if they just started. She grabbed a slice and proceeded to stuff her face. Setsuna gingerly reached for a slice, all the while watching Konoka. It amazed her that someone raised to be proper and lady-like was gorging like a pig on watermelon. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and started chuckling.

Konoka stopped eating and looked at her. "What?" Though she couldn't help smiling at the sound of Setsuna's laughter.

"Well, watermelon's kind of… everywhere." Setsuna motioned to her face. Konoka touched her face and felt her cheek follow her fingers since both her face and hand were sticky.

"I can't help it! Watermelon's are just too good." She pouted cutely, with a few seeds still clinging to her face.

"Yes, but you can eat it slower. It's not going to run away from you." Setsuna said, still chuckling. She reached for some napkins and a bottle of water. She wet the napkins and proceeded to wipe of Konoka's face.

"Secchan, I can do it myself…" Konoka said, for once the one blushing and Setsuna being completely calm.

"But I want to, Kono-chan." Setsuna said, smiling gently.

"O-okay…" It seemed the roles were reversed. Now Konoka was stuttering!

"Finished." Setsuna said as she pulled back.

"Ookini Secchan." Konoka muttered as she looked up at Setsuna. Suddenly, an odd impulse took over her. She reached out to Setsuna and pulled her back to her.

"Kono-chan...?"

Then Konoka kissed her. It was chaste, but enough that they could get the feel of each other's lips. Konoka slowly pulled back. Setsuna stared at her for a while and Konoka stared back.

"What?" she asked as if she had not just kissed her guardian. Setsuna licked her lips and grinned.

"You ate a _really_ good watermelon."

--

There you go. Again, I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I'll be working on The New Kid after this, so don't worry. I seem to be making it harder and harder for me to write that, but I won't be quitting. Wait for it.

Oh, and thanks for reading!


End file.
